Isabelle Vinck
|Seizoenen = 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 |Afbeelding = Fotoshoot S05 Isabelle02.jpg |Eerste = Aflevering 781 - 21 februari 2000 |Laatste = Aflevering 1626 - 24 mei 2004 |Kinderen = Geen |Ouders = † Eduardus Vinck en † Onbekend }} |familieliefdesleven = Isabelle is de dochter van Eduardus Vinck. In haar jeugd woont ze samen met haar vader, broer Pierre Vinck en zus Valerie Wijndaele (voorheen Vera Vinck). Pierre is agressief en voelt zich superieur tegenover de mensen rondom hem. Terwijl hij Eduardus commandeert, die lijdt aan een alcoholverslaving en daarmee weinig in opstand komt tegen de situatie, mishandelt hij zijn twee zussen zowel mentaal als fysiek. Voor zijn zus Vera ontwikkelt hij een incestueuze verliefdheid. Om zijn frustraties uit te werken verkracht hij meermaals Isabelle, wat een onvruchtbaarheid als gevolg heeft. Eduardus is na enige tijd de situatie beu en pakt Pierre aan. Dat resulteert in een hevige aanvaring waarbij Pierre zijn vader in elkaar slaat. Bij gevolg wordt hij in een verbeteringsgesticht geplaatst. Bij zijn vrijlating sticht hij brand in de woning van het gezin uit wraak. Isabelle en Vera kunnen tijdig ontsnappen en laten Pierre achter. Later keert Isabelle terug om hem naar buiten te sleuren en hij komt er af met ernstige brandwonden. Eduardus sterft in de brand. Vera duikt onder en zal pas jaren later teruggevonden worden door haar familie als, inmiddels dokter, Valerie Wijndaele. Nadat Pierre te vader van zijn vriendin Eva Verbist vermoordde en haar zwanger achterliet, wordt hij door diens moeder vermoord. Isabelle begint om Eva te koeioneren een relatie met haar jongere broer Joeri Verbist. Die is blind voor de intenties van Isabelle en wordt gedumpt door haar als ze genoeg heeft van de situatie. Buiten enkele flirts met Ben De Witte zet Isabelle haar zinnen daarop op Luc Bomans. Hij heeft een tijd een affaire met haar, maar besluit om voor zijn huwelijk met Leontien Vercammen te kiezen als die zwanger blijkt te zijn. Isabelle probeert Leontien meermaals om het leven te brengen en terroriseert Luc, uit haar obsessie voor hem. |studiesberoepsleven = Isabelle is lange tijd model in de fotostudio van haar broer Pierre Vinck; Red Herring. Als die met zijn nieuwe vriendin Eva Verbist op de proppen komt ziet Isabelle een grote concurrentie in haar. Ze gaat ver om te verijdelen dat haar opdrachten door Eva overgenomen worden. Na de dood van Pierre blijkt bij de notaris hun zus Valerie Wijndaele de fotostudio te hebben geërfd. Omdat zij niks meer met Pierre te maken wil hebben schenkt ze de studio aan Isabelle. Na er Luc Bomans enkele weken te hebben gegijzeld laat Isabelle de fotostudio uiteindelijk achter en vlucht ze weg. Nadien keert ze nooit meer terug naar de studio. |verhaallijnen = |-|Seizoen 5= Als Eva een relatie begint met Pierre leert ze ook diens zus Isabelle kennen. Ze werkt voor hem in de fotostudio Red Herring. Isabelle is jaloers op de aandacht die Eva krijgt van haar broer. Zeker wanneer Eva begint opdrachten van haar te krijgen. In de hoop dat het Eva ongeschikt zou maken voor komende shoots, belaagt ze haar aan een bushokje. Yasmine snelt Eva te hulp en brengt haar naar de fotostudio. Maar Isabelle ontkent dat ze iets met het voorval te maken heeft. Eva's vader Fernand ontvangt een dreigbrief over Pierre. Pierre is woedend en vermoedt dat Isabelle hierachter zit. Hij doet iets in haar drinken en bindt haar daarop vast aan het bed in zijn slaapkamer. Tegen de rest zegt hij dat ze vertrokken is op vakantie naar Curaçao. Na enkele weken gegijzeld te worden door hem vertelt Isabelle dat het niet hun zus Vera maar zij was die hem destijds uit de brand in hun woning heeft gered. Omdat hij Vera altijd primeerde over Isabelle had ze Veras kleren aangedaan. Pierre wordt woest na de onthulling en probeert Isabelle een kalmeringsmiddel doe te dienen. Door Eva die net in de fotostudio aankomt, kan Isabelle het tij keren en de spuit in Pierres rug steken. Isabelle is op de vlucht van Pierre en strompelt naar Hof Ter Smissen. Werner ziet hoe ze in verslechterde toestand het erf opkomt en helpt haar naar binnen. Dokter Valerie Wijndaele wordt erbij gehaald om haar te onderzoeken, maar schrikt wanneer ze Isabelle herkent. Valerie zal later de zus van Isabelle en Pierre blijken te zijn, Vera Vinck, die onder een valse identiteit een nieuw leven is begonnen. Pierre terroriseerde beide zodanig dat dit nodig was. Voor Vera had hij zodanig een obsessie ontwikkelt dat hij sterke gevoelens voor zijn eigen zus bleek te hebben. Isabelle probeert zo lang mogelijk in het ziekenhuis te verblijven door geheugenverlies te faken. Maar de dokter begint haar van bedrog te verdenken. Tevens zijn er lichte striemen op haar polsen, die kunnen wijzen op het feit dat ze was vastgebonden. Wanneer de politie wordt ingelicht zet Isabelle het op de loop en vlucht ze weg uit het ziekenhuis. Pierre probeert te verijdelen dat Isabelle meer schade aan zou richten en gaat op zoek naar Isabelle. Die is in haar appartement al haar spullen aan het inpakken. Ze kan hem maar net ontwijken, maar vergeet wel haar creditcard. Ze gaat logeren in Hotel Ter Smissen, maar moet terug naar haar appartement voor de creditcard. Daar wacht Pierre haar op. Op voorwaarde dat hij haar niets zou aandoen beweert ze te vertellen waar hij Vera kan vinden. Isabelle trekt naar Fernand om het te informeren over het verleden van Pierre. Wat ze niet weten is dat Pierre zijn zus achtervolgd is en alles heeft gehoord na in te breken. Hij verstopt zich in de kelder en trekt de zekering uit. Wanneer Fernand de kelder binnenkomt om te kijken wat er met de zekering scheelt, breekt Pierre zijn nek door hem van de trap te gooien. Vervolgens steekt hij de kelder in brand om de sporen uit te wissen. Fernand blijft alleen achter en verbrandt, Isabelle en Pierre vluchten weg. Isabelle neemt stiekem alsnog het dossier van Pierre mee. |-|06= Isabelle en Pierre zoeken een alibi. Om zich veilig te stellen laat Isabelle een brief leggen bij de notaris waarin ze de waarheid over de feiten heeft beschreven. Zo weerhoudt ze Pierre van haar iets aan te doen. Pierre wordt teruggevonden in zijn fotostudio, neergeschoten. Hij heeft het niet gehaald. Na een lang onderzoek blijkt de moeder van Eva hem te hebben vermoord na een confrontatie tussen beide. Isabelle verheugt zich op de erfenis van Pierre, maar bij de notaris blijkt die haar geen cent te laten. Zijn volledig fortuin gaat naar Valerie, inclusief de fotostudio. Valerie wil echter niets meer van haar broer herinneren en schenkt de fotostudio aan Isabelle. |-|07= Tijdens het huwelijk van Leontien Vercammen en Luc Bomans is Isabelle de fotografe. In de tussentijd zit ze constant te flirten met Luc. Luc is alleen getrouwd met Leontien om een proces te winnen, dus begint Luc een relatie met Isabelle. Luc is finacieel afhankelijk van Leontien, omdat zij alle aandelen heeft in het bedrijf dat ze samen lijden. Isabele stelt voor om rohypnol in het drankje van Leontien te doen. Tijdens een autorit achtervolgt Isabelle haar en ziet ze hoe bewusteloos geraakt en overkop gaat in haar wagen. |-|08= Isabelle hoort dat Leontien het accident heeft overleeft. Isabelle geeft Luc niet zomaar op en ze begint Luc en Leontien te stalken. Ze doet hijgtelefoontjes, steekt de banden van Luc plat en stuurt een foto van Leontien met daarop 'R.I.P.' geschreven. Isabelle dreigt ermee als Luc naar de politie stapt dat ze Leontien alles vertelt. Leontien gaat echter naar de politie. Leontien hoort dat Luc en Isabelle een affaire hadden en daarboven op haar wilde uitschakelen. Ze besluit met Luc te scheiden en ze zet hem buiten bij Sanitair Vercammen. Luc wil Isabelle te grazen nemen en het komt op een punt dat hij zijn handen rond haar nek heeft. Maar hij valt flauw. Isabelle neemt hem gegijzeld. Door het tussenkomen van Roger en Florke wordt Isabelle ervan weerhouden om Luc mee te nemen. Ze slaat na de mislukte ontsnappingspoging op de vlucht. Leontien huurt een lijfwacht, Vic Langenbergh, in. Ze kunnen het al snel met elkaar vinden. Leontien vertelt hem over wat zij allemaal meegemaakt heeft en dat ze bijna gestorven was. Vic en Leontien worden een koppel. Wanneer Vic haar echter op een keer mee vraagt naar de caravan van Luc en zegt dat hij een verrassing heeft voor haar, verschijnt Isabelle. Vic bindt Leontien vast en vraagt zijn beloning aan Isabelle. Isabelle haalt echter geen geld, maar wel een pistool uit een kast en schiet hem neer. Vervolgens steekt ze de caravan in brand. Leontien kan met hulp van Luc Bomans uit de caravan ontsnappen. Vic blijft achter en Isabelle wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Daarna verdwijnt ze achter tralies. |-|09= Isabelle kan zorgen dat ze bezoek krijgt van Veronique Van Sevenant. Ze manipuleert haar door het voordoen van vele symptomen van schizofrenie. Als Veronique zich wil terugtrekken van het bezoek zet Isabelle haar bed in brand, met de reden dat Pierre haar zou gevraagd hebben dit te doen. Lydia trekt naar Veronique om haar te vragen toch opnieuw langs te komen. Door de symptomen van schizofrenie komt psychiater Dewals tot de conclusie dat Isabelle beter zou overgeplaatst worden naar een psychiatrische instelling. Isabelle laat de dag voordat haar dossier wordt voorgedragen weten aan Veronique dat ze al die tijd loog. Veronique probeert met man en macht nog te verijdelen dat Isabelle haar slag kan slaan en informeert zowel Luc en Leontien als Dewals. Dewals gelooft hen echter niet en Isabelle slaagt erin overgeplaatst te worden. Enkele weken later in de instelling is Isabelle erin geslaagd ook daar de begeleiders te misleiden van een vermeende schizofrenie. Ze heeft inmiddels ook de code van de deur die leidt naar de uitgang kunnen achterhalen. Tijdens een onbewaakt moment glipt ze ongezien naar de uitgang. Leontien is in alle staten wanneer ze te horen krijgt dat Isabelle is kunnen ontsnappen. Isabelle lijkt haar opzoekwerk te hebben gedaan en huurt het appartement tegenover dat van Femke De Grote. Femke is een werkneemster van Luc. Tevens let ze vaker op de kleine Lowie om wat geld bij te verdienen. Isabelle stelt zich voor aan haar als een zekere Nicky Wouters. Femke neemt haar in vertrouwen over de problemen die ze heeft met de vriend van haar moeder; Eddy Van Noteghem. Op zekere dag staat Eddy in het appartement van Femke en probeert hij haar te verkrachten. "Nicky" snelt haar vriendin te hulp en er ontstaat een gevecht. Femke schakelt Eddy uit en de twee brengen hem in zijn auto naar een verlaten plek. Eddy herinnert zich echter alles en neemt de twee alsnog onder vuur. Femke krijgt strikte orders van Leontien. Ze mag niemand bij Lowie laten wanneer ze op hem let. Toch verbreekt Femke de regel en ze laat Isabelle bij hem. Net voordat die de kleine Lowie wil verstikken met een kussen komt Femke terug met het nieuws dat Leontien elk moment kan terugkomen. Isabelle kan maar net het appartement buitenkomen zonder dat Leontien haar ziet. Het lukt Isabelle uiteindelijk opnieuw om alleen te zijn met Lowie. Ze neemt hem mee naar haar appartement en laat Luc en Leontien weten wat ze van plan is. Luc en Leontien, die net op restaurant zijn, snellen zich naar huis, maar Isabelle inmiddels al verdwenen. Femke komt net terug en kan hun vertellen waar Isabelle waarschijnlijk naartoe is met Lowie. Wanneer ze aankomen staat Isabelle met Lowie op het balkon. Ze wil de genoegdoening om Lowie dood te zien en Leontien emotioneel kapot voor de rest van haar. Leontien haast zich naar boven met Femke om te bemiddelen met haar. Femke kan "Nicky" overtuigen om Lowie aan haar te geven. Daarop probeert Isabelle van het balkon te springen, maar ze wordt overmeesterd door Femke en de politie en gearresteerd. |generiek = link=Generiek 3 Generiek4_Isabelle_links.png link=Generiek 4 Generiek4_Isabelle_rechts.png link=Generiek 4 }} |quotes = dat ze haar schizofrenie fakete Isabelle: Ik heb eigenlijk mijn roeping gemist. Ik had actrice moeten worden.}} dreigt ermee Isabelles oplichting te onthullen Veronique: Ik ge hem ( ) alles vertellen, Isabelle. En de onderzoeksrechter ook. Isabelle: Maar dat is fantastisch. Ah ja, Veronique, dan sluiten ze u ook op. Dan kunnen we onze lakens aan elkaar knopen en samen ontsnappen.}} |trivia = * was te zien in de videoclip van "It's so unreal" van Zornik. Ze doet hier een kusscène met die in de serie Valerie Wijndaele vertolkt, de zus van Isabelle. *In 2005 trok Pascale Bal zich terug uit de mediawereld. Het is onbekend of Isabelle anders nog teruggekeerd zou zijn. *In 2015 had Pascale Bal een interview met Frederik Defossez bij VRT Nieuws. Daarin vermeldde ze enkele interessante dingen. **Ze vertelt dat ze nog regelmatig wordt herkend voor haar rol in Thuis en dat ze een grote indruk heeft nagelaten ondanks de relatief korte periode dat ze meespeelde. **Voor haar mag Thuis vooruitstrevender zijn. Ze heeft de indruk dat er in haar tijd in Thuis meer gebeurde en dat anno 2015 meer de realiteit wordt achterna gehold. Vlaamse televisie doet volgens haar ook nog steeds in hokjesdenken. |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 5= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Isabelle, zie: **Liefdeselaties van Isabelle Vinck **Isabelle Vinck en Joeri Verbist **Isabelle Vinck en Luc Bomans }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vorige Hoofdpersonages